The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balconglav’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during March 2014. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with unique flower coloration and compact, mounded growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa hybrida breeding selection coded PN10362-3, not patented, characterized by its light purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa hybrida breeding selection coded PN105352-3, not patented, characterized by its medium purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and compact-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2014 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2014 in Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.